


Apologies

by amtrak12



Series: Toltzmann drabbles [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apologies are more heartfelt and dramatic when standing in the rain, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

"Standing in the rain," Holtz says. "Holding a boombox in the rain."

Erin tilts her head. "Say Anything?"

"Oh, with John Cusack?" Abby says. "No, there wasn't any rain in that."

"Make-up sex in the rain."

"Ew!" / "Nooo."

Holtz frowns and sips her drink.

In the end, she holds a boombox playing a white noise tape of rain sounds and knocks on Patty's door.

Patty raises an eyebrow when she sees her.

"I'm sorry I launched a proton rocket indoors and broke your bookcase and made your books smell like rotten cheese." 

Patty softens. "I know, baby. I forgive you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @ amtrak12


End file.
